All'Improvviso Amore: The Unexpected Love
by Green-Silver-Slytherin
Summary: Dumbledore gets wind that Harry wants out of his uncles house. He tells Snape to go check on him. What Snape finds leads to a story of pain, betrayal, lost friends, new family, and love. story is a lot better than summary
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER!- This is my first H/D fic. It will get better as it goes on...this first chapter is just a teaser. only the plot is mine...if it seems like I ripped it off...Im sorry I didnt mean to. I do not own HP...that belongs to JKR...ok

Warnings!- Slash...no likie no readie...Mentions of rape and abuse...perhaps flashbacks to the abuse later. Sexual themes...no worries i wont post too much of the sex scenes...language...I think thats it for now...maybe ill think of something later...Enjoy!

* * *

Severus Snape was not a fan of Harry Potter. In fact he despised the boy. How could someone deserve to be pampered for something they didn't even remember? So when Severus was told to go get Harry Potter from his aunt and uncles house, he was not happy. He expected to see the boy-who-lived getting fawned over. What he saw was the exact opposite.  
Sever knocked on the door to number four Privet Drive. Before the door opened he heard a man shout. 

"Boy get to your room!"

When the door opened, a man, who Severus assumed to be Mr. Dursley, was standing there.

"May I help you?"

"I'm here to get Harry Potter." Severus answered.

"There is no one here by that name." Vernon snarled.

"I know Harry Potter is supposed to be at this house. Now tell me where he is or I will be forced to take matters into my own hands." Severus said while pointing his want at Vernon's throat.

Before Vernon could speak, Severus heard a weak bang. It sounded as if it was coming from under the stairs. He walked into the hallway, keeping an eye on Vernon, and found a door for the cupboard under the stairs. He thought it very odd that a cupboard needed that many locks on it. After a few yellowhammers, Severus opened the door. He gasped at the sight that met him.  
Severus blinked once but the image did not go away. In front of him, in a tiny cupboard, was an unconscious Harry Potter, bruised, bleeding, and naked. Once Severus got his senses back he clothed the boy with a quick spell then turned to Dursley.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Severus shouted.

"He got what he deserved, mixing with all you freaks!" Vernon roared, "Now get out of my house!"

"You will pay for what you have done Dursley. I'll be back!" Severus threatened before putting a hand on Harry's shoulder and apparating away.

The next second Severus' feet hit the ground. He quickly scanned his surroundings to make sure he was in the right place. When he was sure, he screamed a name.

"LUCIUS!" Severus hollered. "LUCIUS MALFOY! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Seconds later the elder MALFOY appeared before Severus, walking and looking calm. But as soon as he saw the boy in Severus' arms, his aristocratic mask dropped.

"By God Severus! What happened? Who is this?" Lucius asked.

"This is Harry Potter. And it seems he has been beaten, starved and possibly...raped." Both Lucius and Severus shuddered at that possibility.

"Hurry take him upstairs, we can put him in the room next to Draco."

Severus and Lucius both started up the stairs towards Draco's room. When they got to that hallway, they saw Draco peek his head out of the door.

"Who the bloody hell is that?" Draco yelled.

"Draco! Language." Lucius reprimanded. "And this is Harry Potter."

"Now help us and go get the healing kit!" Severus ordered.

"Yes Uncle Sev." With those words Draco disappeared down the hall.

Severus and Lucius took Harry into the spare room and set him on the bed. Lucius was about to use magic to clean the blood off of Harry's body, but Severus stopped him.

"You don't know how the magic will effect him. His wounds need time to heal first."

Just then Draco returned with a large kit tucked firmly under his arm.

"Where do you want it?" Draco asked.

"On the bedside table." Severus said shortly.

Draco put the large kit on the table and stood back. While Severus was examining Draco took a long look at the young boy on the bed. He may have never gotten along with Harry Potter, but he would never have wished to see him like this.  
Harry's forehead was cut from his left eyebrow across his forehead to his hairline. His nose was obviously broken. He had what looked like bits of glass on his face. 'Probably from his glasses.' Draco thought. His lip was cut horribly, and he had bruises all over his body.

"Draco, could you get me a wet cloth?" Lucius asked his son.

"Yes Father." Draco said politely, trying to act as Malfoy-ish as he could.

Draco came back seconds later with a wet cloth and handed it to his father. Lucius took the cloth and very carefully started to clean Harry up. He noticed just how many cuts and bruises were on his face.  
Meanwhile Severus was busy trying to find out all of the damage that had been done. From what Severus could tell just by looking, Harry had a broken leg and wrist, a broken nose, a broken rib that was poking out of the skin, and severe cuts on most of his body.

"We can't get him to swallow the potions until he is conscious. We are going to have to inject them." Severus said suddenly.

"Here." Lucius said while handing him a needle, "Which potion do you need?"

"The dark blue one."

Lucius handed the potion to him, and Severus filled the syringe. After he had made sure to get all of the air out of the syringe he carefully poked Harry's arm.

THUD!

Both Severus and Lucius whipped around to find Draco on the floor in a dead faint. Lucius rolled his eyes and squirted a little water at his son. Severus went back to his work administering the potion.

"What was that for!" Draco screamed. 'Rather girlishly' Lucius thought.

"You fainted." Lucius said simply.

"So you squirt me with _water_?

"We have more important things on our hands than how you feel about water Draco!" Severus yelled.

Lucius went back to getting the blood off of Harry's face. Draco looked down at his shoes. When Severus was done administering the potions, he stepped back.

"We need to give him a few hours to let the potions run their course." Severus finally said.

"What do we do while we wait?" Draco asked.

"You are going to stay here and watch Harry, while me and your father go talk." Severus answered softly.

Draco pouted at being left out of the conversation, but did as he was told and pulled a chair over to the bed. Severus and Lucius left the room quietly. Draco looked down at Harry. He looked so peaceful lying there. 'Well besides all of the bruises and cuts.' Draco thought to himself.


	2. Confessions and Weasleys

AN: sorry this is a rather short chapter. Only 3 pages. But I hope you like it anyway. Reviews are lovely!

Yaoifangirl92- I'm glad you like it!

CrimsonDahlia- I love that song! Tis my favorite. Im glad you like it!

UnicornShadow- Thanks for the compliments…and I didn't know my computer was blocking reviews…oopsies.

Dianathehuntress- Bumblebee is not a favorite of this story….

Snufflesismyidol- Well here it is!

Disclaimer: this is Slash! No likie no readie! This chapter includes

Weasley bashing

Confessions

Slashy talk

Mentions of abuse and rape

* * *

"Who did this Severus?" Lucius asked. 

"Vernon Dursley. His own uncle beat and raped him."

"What do we do when he wakes up?" Lucius asked sitting down in a cushiony chair. "He won't exactly be please to be with two Malfoys and a Snape."

"I don't know. But he will have to get used to being around me." Severus replied.

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked.

"Well, yesterday –."

Before Severus could finish, a loud scream interrupted him. Severus looked to Lucius, and they both ran. When they got to the spare room, Draco was against the far wall and Harry was crumpled into the fetal position.

"What did you do?!" Severus screamed at Draco.

"N-nothing! I was just pushing his hair off his forehead and he started screaming."

"Harry." Severus said softly. "Harry look at me, we are not going to hurt you."

Harry shook hi head and refused to meet his face. He curled tighter into his little ball.

"Maybe we should tell the Weasley's?" Draco asked more than said. "They are his friends after all."

"NO!" Harry screamed. "Please, no!"

All three head snapped to Harry. He covered his mouth with his hands. He had a look on his face of pure terror.

"Harry, we need to call your friends. Is that ok?" Lucius asked softly.

"I have no friends." Harry said sadly.

"What do you mean Harry?" Draco asked, but Harry just shook his head.

"Draco can you fire call the Weasley's?" Severus asked.

Draco nodded and went across the room to the fireplace. He threw in some floo powder and called out "Weasley". Ron answered the floo.

"What do you want Ferret?" He snarled.

"To ask what you know about Potters relatives." Draco responded.

"Why do you care?" Ron asked.

"Because I think they beat him."

"Good! He deserves it! The stupid poof."

With that last sentence he disappeared. Draco hear Harry wimper from the bed. He turned around, both his father and his god-father looked shocked.

"Harry. Harry, look at me please?" Draco asked Harry while sitting on hi bed. Harry looked up slowly. "Is what Weasley said true? Are you gay?"

"Yes." Harry squeaked out. He looked like he was afraid Draco would hit him. "Please don't hurt me."

"Harry, I'm not going to hurt you." Draco said softly. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm gay too."

Harry looked to the other two and they both nodded their heads in confirmation. Suddenly Harry yawned.

"Are you tired Harry?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded a 'yes'.

"We'll let you go to bed then." Severus said softly. "See you in the morning."

Harry whimpered softly, as if trying not to be heard.

"What's the matter Harry?" Lucius asked. Harry just shook his head.

"I'm going to shut and lock your door and windows so you feel safe okay?" Severus half told, half asked Harry. He nodded and whispered a soft 'thank you'.

Snape then left the room followed by the two Malfoys. Half way out the door Draco stopped. He walked back to the table and got out a phial of a dark blue potion.

"Dreamless Sleep." Draco explained. "Thought you might want it in case of nightmares."

"Thanks." Harry muttered quietly. He then downed to potion and fell into a deep sleep. Draco left the room shutting and locking the door behind him. He sighed softly and went to his room. He was sure his father and Severus needed some time alone to talk about what to do about Harry. When he got there he changed his clothes and lay on his bed. But sleep was far away from Draco tonight.

* * *

"Sev, what do we do for Harry?" Lucius asked softly. 

"I don't know. I still can't believe someone would do that to a child."

"I know what you mean." Lucius agreed sadly. "I just can't believe that Weasley would turn on him just because he's gay."

"He's a Weasley. He likes thing to be his way." Sev said with distain. "But to turn on a best friend just because of his sexual preference…I can't even imagine it."

Severus hung his head. He felt so bad for Harry. First his only blood family he'd ever known beat him, then his best friend threw him away just because he liked boys. Being gay wasn't as bad in the wizarding world as it was in the muggle world.

"Well all we can do is be there for the boy. Do you think Ms. Granger is as thick headed as Mr. Weasley?" Lucius asked his friend.

"I highly doubt it. She is the one who tried to free all of the house elves in Hogwarts." Sev Replied.

"Should we go get her?"

"I will go get her in the morning Luc. For now, if we want to help Harry, we need to get some sleep." Sev yawned.

Both men checked on Harry and Draco one last time, then went to their own rooms.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! 


	3. Secrets Come Out

HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER...youve already seen the disclaimer...

DianaTheHuntresss - Im glad you like it...i'll try making longer chapters.

Snuffles is my idol - Heres the update for you. and yes DIE RON!

Potter's Wifey - I know what you mean...I love nice Malfoys...I mean come on...Draco's too cute to be completely evil...

iceqween - I like your idea, i was actually thinking about doing that...But im not going to tell you if its gunna be used or not

LoveGD - Im glad you like it!

* * *

Hermione Granger was sitting in her room reading, when her mother called her downstairs to talk.

"Hermione, I have something I need to talk to you about."

To Hermione this was very odd. Her and her mother had not been close since Hermione received her Hogwarts letter. Things really got bad when her father left in her second year.

"Yes mom?"

"This may come as a shock to you, but…" Her mom took a deep breath. "Hermione, you were adopted."

"I WAS WHAT?!" Hermione screamed. If there was one thing she hated, it was being lied to.

"Adopted Hermione," Her mom told her like she was stupid.

"I know what adopted is!" She shouted.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. Hermione got up and answered it. When she opened the door she let out a loud gasp.

"P-prof-professor Snape! What are you doing here?"

"Mister Potter is not doing well. I thought it best if his best friend was with him."

"I'll go grab my things."

"There already packed." Her mom told her. "I was going to send you to stay at your stupid school anyways."

Hermione looked crestfallen. She waved her wand and shrunk her things and walked briskly out the door.

"Miss Granger, can you please grab my arm, and I will apparate us to where Mr. Potter is staying." He said quietly. He could tell she was very upset.

* * *

The next moment Hermione was looking up at a beautiful mansion. Asking her not to speak Severus led her to Harry's room. When he opened the door, Hermione shrieked.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here?"

"Uhm." He paused, thinking about what to say. "I kind of live here…"

"Professor!" Hermione said unbelievingly. "You brought me a muggle born, not to mention Harry Potter, the one who is supposed to kill the dark lord, to a house full of Death Eaters?!"

"No Miss Granger. I brought you to my family. My best friends." Severus explained. "They are not evil."

"But Lucius, he's a Death Eater," she argued. "He was at the Department of Mysteries."

"Lucius is a spy. Draco, is not a Death Eater nor will he ever be one." Snape answered. "And you know I'm not lying."

Hermione looked into his eyes and indeed noticed he was not lying. You see, she has this uncanny ability to read peoples eyes. So she could tell how they felt most of the time, and if they were lying.

She looked passed Snape to the person on the bed.

"Harry!" She turned to Severus. "He is alive right?"

Severus nodded his head. Hermione started to run up to him, but stopped when she got close enough to truly see how he looked.

"What happened?" She asked in a whisper.

"His uncle beat him, and possible raped him." Lucius answered softly.

"Why?"

"From what we've figured out, because he's gay." Draco answered solemnly.

"What?!" Hermione screamed again.

Both Malfoys and Severus thought she was screaming because she had just found out her best friend was gay, and was against it. They stood there looking shocked until she spoke again.

"He did that just because his nephew is gay?"

"I'm afraid so Miss Granger." Lucius answered quietly.

At that moment, Harry woke up. He looked around the room at Draco, Lucius and Snape. Then his eyes landed on Hermione. He started squirming and making noises as if he was afraid. Hermione tried to move closer to him and Draco stopped her.

"No." Was all he said.

"What? Why? He's my best friend."

"Miss Granger, He believes you hate him." Snape said softly.

"Why would I hate him?" She asked.

"Because he's gay."

"Oh Harry, I could never hate you. Especially because you're gay." Hermione said while starting to cry. "That would make me a hypocrite."

Everyone looked at her with stunned faces.

"Oh damn, I forgot other people were here. Yes Malfoy, I'm a lesbian. Gunna mock me for that too?"

Lucius looked sternly at his son, knowing that little Draco had played his role as future Death Eater way too well.

"I would never make fun of you for that. That would be making fun of myself." He answered. "That's right Hermione, I'm gay as well.

"What did you just call me?"

"Hermione. That _is_ your name, is it not?"

"What happened to Mudblood?"

"That was a cover for when we spied on Voldemort. I fully apologize for my sons behavior." Lucius answered.

Hermione stood there shell-shocked. She would never had guessed that the Malfoys were spies. She stood there for a few minutes, then remembered Harry.

"Oh Harry! How could you think I would hate you?" Hermione asked

Harry shuddered at the memory of what Ron had said.

"I'll answer for him." Draco said softly. "Las night, when Harry first got here, I fire-called Weasley to see if he wanted to see Harry. His exact words were 'He deserves what he got, the stupid pouf.' In reference to his beating."

"Did he really say that Harry?" She asked not believing what Malfoy would say.

Harry nodded his head shortly. Hermione went up to him and hugged him. Harry stiffened a bit.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"You have to remember what he's been through recently," Snape reminded her. "He's going to be a little withdrawn for a while."

"I'm sorry Harry."

"S'ok Mione." He said softly

"No one has ever called me Mione," She said to herself. "I like it."

For the first time in a long time, Harry managed to smile. Which in turn made the rest of the room smile also.

"Hermione?" Draco asked suddenly. "I know I've been a real arse-"

"Language Draco"

"-but I really want to apologize to you. I am so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

"It will be hard for me to rust you for a while, but I forgive you." Hermione answered. "Oh and by the way Draco, you should smile more often."

* * *

That night after Harry had gone to bed, the other four stayed up to talk.

"Miss Granger-" Lucius started.

"Hermione, please." She cut in.

"Hermione," He started again. "I truly am sorry for all my family has put you through."

"I understand Mr. Malfoy. You did what was needed."

"Please call me Lucius. Hermione, I want you to understand something." Lucius took a deep breath. "I only joined the Death Eaters to protect my son. They told me if I did not join they would kill him."

Hermione gasped. How could anyone kill a helpless baby?

"What did his mother do?"

"Joined with pleasure. When we renounced the dark side, she left. She was killed in a raid two weeks ago."

"Oh, I'm Sorry for your loss."

"Don't be." Draco said. "She was never like a mother to me, and father only married her because he had to."

"Really?"

"Yes." Lucius agreed. "I was actually quite in love with someone else way back when."

Lucius and Severus shared a knowing look.

"Do you still love that person Lucius?"

"Yes, I love them very much."

"Do they know?" She asked.

"Yes, I let them know as often as I can."

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up to Hermione sitting on his bed. She obviously didn't know he was awake, as she was talking.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry for all that has happened to you. You really don't deserve this." She paused to take a breath. "I really don't mind that you're gay. I am too. What's even worse, I like a Slytherin. Someone who will never love me. It really stinks, love. Oh well, I still have you by my side, and that's all that matters. I love you Harry."

"Love you too Mia." Harry said, his voice cracking a little.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped and fell off the bed. "I didn't know you were awake."

Harry shrugged just as the door went flying open.

"What happened? What made that noise?" Severus yelled looking worried.

"I fell of the bed Professor." Hermione explained while trying not to laugh at the look on Snape's face. "Harry startled me."

"Oh." He looked relieved. "I thought someone was dying."

"Nope, we're fine."

Just then Draco walked into the room.

"You ok Sev.?"

"Yep, just got scared to death by two bloody Gryffindors."

This comment made Harry burst out laughing, and in turn he started coughing.

"Your ribs aren't quite healed yet Mister Potter." Severus explained.

Draco started laughing.

"You…got scared…by…two Gryffindors?" Draco said between laughs.

Severus looked about ready to kill Draco. Just then Lucius entered the room and Draco ran to hide behind his father.

"Draco, what are you doing?"

"He's going to kill me." He pointed at Snape.

"Did you laugh at him again?"

"Maybe…"

"Draco, you know there are two things Severus doesn't like. Being laughed at, and being called Sevvy." Lucius reminded him. "Isn't that right Sevyy."

Severus growled at Lucius. Lucius just smiled.

"It's okay Sev. We wont tell your secret."

Just then a house elf startled them all.

"Master Lucius, there is a person here for you, just outside the door."

"Draco Xavier Malfoy, you are 3 hours late! I'm coming in!" The door burst open and in stepped a very mad Pansy Parkinson.

"Draco what happened? We were going to go see a movie at 10." She said angrily. Then she noticed Harry. "Draco…why is Harry Potter in your house?"

"I can explain?"

"YOU TURNED EVIL ON ME! DRACO YOU PROMISED YOU DID WORSHIP THE EVIL SNAKE!" She screamed.

"Damn woman! I'm right here for Christ's sake." He calmed down a little. "I did not kidnap Harry. Severus brought him here."

"oh no…" Severus said.

"Oh Sev, why…why did you turn evil?" She started to cry.

"You silly little girl, I am not evil. I am helping Mister Potter."

"Really?"

"Yes. Good Lord Pansy. Why do you have to jump to conclusions."

"It's a girl thing." She answered.

"So I noticed." He said remembering Hermione the night before.

"So, this is why you didn't come to the movie?"

"Yes."

"Okay, you're off the hook then."

"Whipped." Hermione 'coughed'.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Nothing…nothing at all." Hermione answered.

"Did you just say I was whipped?"

"Maybe…"

"Ew…that makes it sound like I'm dating Pansy."

"Hey!"

"No offence Pans…girls are icky."

Harry burst out laughing.

"Draco…Malfoy just said…icky."

Draco rolled his eyes. While the rest of them joined in laughing. After a while Pansy turned to Draco.

"So, is someone going to tell my why there are two Gryffindors in this house?"

* * *

Review now please!


End file.
